One fine day
by Aya-DeWinter
Summary: A rare fine day goes sour


"Not

"Not again," He groaned as he read the report. "Why can't she stop irritating the British?"  
The Australian minister for magic Jessie Nguyen got up from his desk stretching his long arms out and strolled over to the window. It was a nice day in Canberra, the sun was out. He hadn't enjoyed the sun's warmth in what felt like eons. His taupe arms were becoming lighter every day. Days with the sun out was rare and McNamara just ruined it. Why she found the need to irritate the Poms every chance she got was beyond him. He strolled back to his desk and wrote a brisk note which promptly folded itself into a plane and flew off. He then sat at his desk to await her arrival. He had known her since they were little. They had grown up a part of a small community.

Ellie McNamara was dark haired and fair skinned, she often got teased about looking like Snow White when she was younger. She had always been a loud out spoken person and regularly butted heads. She worked in the Australian department for international magical cooperation. Currently, she was working with her counterparts in London because of the 2012 Olympic Games.

Normally wizards don't give two hoots about muggle sports, obsessed with quidditch to care. Oh no, the wizarding community were just as infected by sport as the rest of the Australian population. Cricket, AFL, Rugby, Football world cup, you name it. She was the girl to prepare all the paperwork for those wizards to enjoy themselves at those events. Normally she did her job without complaint but the English version of her was infuriating. Some idiot by the name of Percy Weasley. Ridiculous name, ridiculous face, ridiculously pompous manner. Even thinking of him made her blood boil. Ellie knew why she was being called to Nguyen's office. He had complained again about her.

She arrived at his office and knocked. She took several calming breaths before she heard Nguyen say enter. Opening the door she saw the man she wished to avoid standing there with her minister for magic and his minister.

"Ah minister you summoned me?" Ellie said hesitantly. She was hoping that Weasel hadn't complained again.

"Yes, Wesley and Shacklebolt, just popped over to look at the final number of wizards in attendance." Nguyen said. Ellie was suspicious because a) Nguyen had gotten a name wrong and b) Nguyen was signing to her in Auslan 'help'. Nguyen never got a name wrong. They both had signing Deaf parents and they knew each other from Deaf Club functions when they were little.

"Ah yes, but I sent those off last week so that Weasley could finalise seating arrangements." That's what her mouth was saying but she was trying to subtly sign 'what' and 'who'. "Did you not get my letter?"

"Weasley" just stood there not answering just looking at her. Ellie looked back at Nguyen, he looked like he was rubbing his face and pulled his hand away, answering her question. Great. He didn't know.

"Weasley, I know you a pompous so-n-so but you have never ignored me. What did I do this time?" She was trying to sound normal, but even to her own ears it sounded fake. She got a piece of paper and pulled it out of a stack she was holding and approached the two English wizards. They immediately pulled their wands on her.

"Stay back!" barked "Shacklebolt".

"Ok, ok, I was just trying to give you the figures, no need to point wands. Ok, I'll have my department send them again." She turned as if to leave.

"Don't move!"

"Fine! But tell me what the hell do you want?!"

"Him," and "Weasley" pointed at Nguyen.

"Why!? What did I do?"

"Weasley" and "Shacklebolt" using their wands gestured for him to go towards the fireplace.

"Move."

Nguyen stood fast where he was. Ellie shook her head. He had always been a stubborn bastard. She was gesturing frantically for him to go with them.

"I won't go anywhere with you unless you tell me who you are." She just wanted to hit him. They had the both of them at wand point and he was acted like he still had the power. That was why cops and robbers was never fun with him as a child.

"Move," "Shacklebolt" said again, "Or I will kill her." Ellie knew she was dead. Nguyen was not going to move until either his demands were met, or they killed her and she knew which was more likely. Or so she thought.

Ellie rushed until she reached the auror department. She was so out of breath, it took her what felt like five minutes to calm herself enough to talk. Signing was so much easier in these cases. Where's Nguyen when you need him? Oh yeah right, that was the whole reason she was there.

"Nguyen…..taken…..look like….Weas..ley.. and Shackle…bolt," she panted. She needed to go to the gym more, "Floo'ed…. Didn't….hear….exactly…where….sounded….like….nocturnal….gully? ...or something."

The aurors gave her water and then rushed into another room, leaving her there to watch them through the glass. She was panicking. She wanted to go and help Nguyen but at the same time, curl up into a ball and cry. She had done the right thing and told the professionals. The swarm of aurors came back out and told her she could leave. That's what she did. She left work for the day. One of the perks about having an international job is that you get special privileges on the floo network. From her house she could travel to any connected fireplace. She was going to try following them. Hopefully that when she got to nocturnal gully she could pick up the trail.

When she had finally stopped spinning and crashed in the grate. Ellie found herself to be in a strange abandoned shop. There was signs that people had twalkeon the dusty floorboards recently. The foot prints lead towards the back of the shop. As soon as she walked out of the door several pairs of hands grabbed her.

"Gotcha!" She knew that accent anywhere. She was in England. "Now, you have entered the country illegally. Prepare to be taken to auror HQ for questioning." She looked at her captor. He was a decent looking bloke, with similar red hair to Weasley.

"You don't know a Percy Weasley, do you?" She asked. The man look taken aback.

"Yeah, why?"

"I..I know him and you look so much like him. I'm Ellie McNamara from the Australian department of international magical cooperation. I have been working with him recently."

"We'll look into that once we have you secure. Maybe my brother can help prove your identity, since I'm assuming no ID?"

Ellie shook her head and allowed herself to be dragged along by the Weasley brother.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, yes this is written for Quidditch League, but not for my normal possie of Chaser. No this is me covering for our seeker. Had to write about the department of international magical cooperation.

A few explanations just so everyone is on the same page.  
A **Pom** is it's an English person, here in the magical land of Oz we like to call them that. I've heard one explanation for the name and it's actually POME – Property of Mother England.  
**Auslan ** is **Au**stralian **S**ign **Lan**guage  
**Nocturnal gully** is a mondegreen (not heard correctly) of **knockturn alley** for those who missed that.


End file.
